Eight Ball, Anything Goes!
by Concupiscence.Fixation
Summary: Kurz W.& Melissa M. Bars, pool, boozes and soo much more. Lemon and Lime!
1. Chapter 1 Anything Goes!

Mao knew that she had some 'bad' habits but was okay with them. Hell they helped keep her san after all the shit she had seen and done. It had become a tradition that on every shore leave she got, she would hit up the bars and drink as much as she could in an effort to not give a damn about all of it. Luck had it that after her team came off their latest mission the TDD-1 was scheduled to dock the day after they got back and the crew was being given two days of leave. It couldn't have come at a better time either. It had been one hell of a bloody mission and she couldn't wait to find the closet bar and forget all about it. Was the leave all good? Yes and no. Now she could get out of the tin can and have some fun. On the other hand, whenever Tessa gave the crew some time a shore it usually met one of two things; they were going to be stuck underwater for an especially long period of time or a large group was going to be sent on a mission to some shit hole for eternity.

"Slow down babes, geez."

Mao turned, "What's the matter pretty boy, can't keep up?"

Kurz reached her side and gave her his 'magazine' style smile and teased. "I prefer the view from behind."

She shoved him and turned to walk away. "Ass."

"I do like yours if that's what you're asking."

That was it. Mao spun back around and landed a solid punch into Kurz's gut that made him double over.

"Dam it." He coughed.

"Is there no bar is this fucking town?!" She voiced her irritation to no one in particular. Kurz stopped a passerby and started to talk to him in a language she didn't know.

When he was finished with the man he went back to her, "There's one around the next corner, he said it can get a bit rough though latter at night. I told him it's your kind of place then." He finished with a cheerful, yet somehow menacing grin.

Mao gave him a perplexed look as he walked passed her, leading the way. "Was that French you were speaking?"

"We're in Bordeaux, what else would it be babes?"

"I didn't know you spoke French. And stop calling me babes!"

"Ok baby."

Mao elbowed him in the ribs, "That's the same thing Webber and you know it!"

Kurz rubbed his side, "Okay okay toots." He couldn't help but tease.

She shot him a dirty look but gave a small grin despite herself, "You're a candy assed fuck."

Kurz chuckled as he opened the door to the 'shady' bar, "Yep and you love it sweetheart!"

They both stepped inside and the smell of stale beer and cigars hit them. Mao took in a deep breath, "Smells like home to me."

He gave her an odd look, "I'd hate to smell you favorite perfume then." They shared another laugh as they took a seat at the bar. It wasn't as seedy as the places the usually went to. This one even had a jute box and other women in it. Hell by all usual standards it was a nice place. Mao ordered two beers and slid one to Kurz. He looked at her in surprise. She had never bought him a drink before.

"Thanks Mel."

"A beers the least I can do, after all, you took out that sniper who was trying to take me out. My ass would have been grass if it wasn't for you."

Kurz smiled warmly, "You know, I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

There was a tension in the air between the two of them and she had to break it. "Ya well don't get use to it, or the free beers." They grinned knowingly at one another and then sat making small talk and reminiscing about pervious missions, enjoying the booze and each other's company.

"There's a table open. Are you in for a game of pool, or are you drunk already."

Mao gave a menacing snicker, "I'm just getting started. You're on!"

They both spent so much time in bars that they were pretty good at it. Mao won the first game and they were on their second when Kurz told her, "You've got some admirers babe." He nodded his head to the right.

Mao followed his gesture and saw a group of men looking her way. "Great." She said bitterly. "You've got an audience too pretty boy." There was distain in her voice and she couldn't help it. She motioned to two women in the corner who had been staring at him the whole night. Kurz caught them looking and flashed them a smile that made the two turn away giggling.

"What a romancer." Mao said sarcastically.

"Is that Jellicoe I detect?" He was joking but his tone was never the less suggestive and he went over to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "Don't worry baby, you know I only have eyes for you." Kurz put his lips close to her ear so his breath would tease along her skin, "You know, we could ditch this place and go somewhere private."

His words were like an icy fingers running down her spine and she fought against the desire that was suddenly suffocating her. She quickly slammed the pool cub down on his foot and shoved him off with both hands. "Fuck off pervert!"

"Shit Mel, that hurt you know!"

"You had it coming!"

He couldn't argue with that, hell he was surprised that she didn't hit him as soon as he put his arm around her waist. He flashed her his best lady-killer smile, "Sorry sweetheart."

She'd never admit it but that smile did get to her a bit. "Shut up and shoot Kurz."

He easily sank the remaining balls left that were his. "Looks like I beat you babes. Guess you're paying for this round of drinks."

"Best two out of three!"

"No way."

"Coward." Mao accused.

"Smart."

"Fine, I'll get this round but were betting on best two of three!"

"Alright, what are we betting?"

"When I win, you have to buy drinks for the rest of the night and you have to flip for the room tonight."

"I don't know that's pretty steep Mel. What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

Kurz thought for a moment. "If I win, you have to dance with me for a whole song of my choosing."

"You're a serious letch!"

"So unconfident, that's not like you." He was mocking her and it only pissed her off.

"You're on pretty boy! Eight ball, anything goes!"

Mao broke and Kurz slapped her ass as she did so, causing her to completely biff the shot. She turned around to smack him but he stepped back with his hands in the air. "You said anything goes toots."

"You're a dirty asshole."

"I've learned from the best." He said as he gave a half assed salute.

_Two can play at this game_. Mao leaned against the table.

Kurz surveyed the table, looking for the best shoot. He tried for sweet, "You're in my way buttercup, do you mind moving?"

She smiled back sweetly, matching his tone, "Anything goes big boy."

He swallowed hard, not knowing whether or not he should do it. _Fuck it, she knows what's going to happen now, she's just trying to call me out._ Kurz stepped into her, straddling her hips and placing his arms around her body in order to hold the cub. He had to lean into her in order to get the leverage he needed, causing their hips to press together tightly. Mao suppressed gasp as their bodies touched and placed a hand in the center of his chest as she went up on tip toes; skimming her noise along the curve of his neck and letting her lips hover just above his skin. She was having a hard time controlling herself this close to him, after all, they don't put guys that are hard to look at on the cover of TAG Magazine and truth be told, it had been too long since she was with a man.

_It's difficult to concentrate with her pressed to me like this. Dam she feels good!_ Kurz drew in a deep breath to steady himself before pulling back and sinking the ball.

"Fuck." Mao muttered as he stepped off of her.

Kurz moved around the table and lined himself up, sinking two more balls.

"Fuck." She muttered again.

This time when Kurz went to make contact, she slapped him in the back of the knee with her cub, causing him to completely miss.

Mao laughed, "Nice one." She lined herself up and Kurz pressed his chest against her back, setting his hands low on her hips as he let a breath out against her ear. Mao closed her eyes and let out a long breath of her own, trying to ignore him.

"Am I that irresistible?" He questioned in a low voice.

"You wish!" Mao shot back, though her voice was a bit shaky.

He chuckled, lips still floating over her, "You know, you've got a great body and I'm finding it hard to maintain my good behavior. And you know what, I think you are too."

His words teased along her skin, as she replied in a fading voice. "You've got one hell of an imagination Webber."

His lips continued to linger mere centimeters away as they moved down to her neck and his tone became suggestive again, "Ya, I do." _God I wanna kiss her! _ He abruptly stepped away, afraid that if he stayed that close to her he would do it.

Mao was relieved that he backed off; she too was finding it difficult being that close to him. She went to take the shot and was suddenly blindsided with a face full of, of what? Mao brought her hand up to her wet face. _Is this beer? _"Did you just spray me with a mouth full of beer!?"

"Yep."

"You dick head!"

Kurz let out a loud laugh and shrugged. "You look like a drowned cat! Too bad you blew that shot doll face, guess it' my turn now."

Mao leaded over the table putting herself in his line of sight and showing a generous amount of cleavage as she did so. _He'll be like a mouth to the flame!_ _What the hell?! He just made the shot!_

"Thanks for the show babes but next time you should try taking off your shirt if you wanna distract me."

He had the stupid shit-eaten grin on his face as he said it and it pissed her off. "Aahhh! Fuck off Kurz!"

"Easy babes, you're starting to attract attention." Mao looked around and saw a couple of men gawking at her.

"Great." She said angrily. "Let's just get this game over with."

Kurz took the opportunity to tease her, he couldn't resist the opening. "You're eager to dance with me, aren't you!?"

"Keep dreaming."

"Only of you sexy sergeant major."

"Shut up and take you shot Kurz."

He knew with the lead he had and the layout of the table, that it would be hard for her to beat him now. And sure enough, that's the way it played out. "Eight ball, right corner pocket." Kurz boasted as he closed his eyes to show off and sank the shot.

"Shit!" Mao said as she broke her cub over her knee. She was a bad looser to begin with and losing to Kurz and having to pay up with a dance was even worse.

"Easy babes! There's no need to go breaking stuff."

"I'm gonna break your jaw Webber if you don't shut it!"

He walked over to her and took the broken cub out of her hands, giving her his sweet, 'I'm so incant smile' in the process. "How about a beer to turn that frown upside down pretty lady, I'm buying?"

Mao couldn't help but crack a small smile, "Can we make it a shot?"

Kurz laughed, "You're not supposed to look a gift horse in the mouth babes, but okay, shots it is."

______________________________________________________________________________

This is the first fanfic I have ever written and have had a great time writing it. Hope it's enjoyable so far. Any feedback would be great and much appreciated. There are two more chapters to come with a lemon in the last. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Reality Check

They wandered back over to the bar stools and took a seat. "You know, you're sexy when you're angry." Mao shot him a dirty look as he flagged down the man behind the bar, "buttery nipple, two." They slammed back their shots and Mao waved on the man to poor them a second. They sat in silence again for while taking shots until Kurz broke it. "You owe me dance Mel, when are you going to pay up?"

"Bit me."

"If you prefer that over a dance then…" she punched him in the arm before he could finish and he laughed, standing up and putting out his hand. "Come on babes lets go." Mao sat still and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me you're afraid to dance." He joked.

"You're funny pretty boy." He looked at her and then started to make chicken sounds. "Up yours Kurz!"

"Prove me wrong then and dance with me, you do owe me." Mao gave him a hard look before turning to the guy next to her and grabbed his beer, chugging half of it before standing and taking Kurz's hand. He let a laugh out as they walked away, "I don't think that guy appreciated you drinking his beer."

"He should have finished it earlier then."

Kurz laughed again as he led them to the center of the makeshift dance floor that had formed. They reached it and the song changed, it was a slow, though fairly up beat and in French. As it began the people around them latched on to their partners or left. Mao stood in front of Kurz not sure whether or not she should put her arms around him. He noticed her hesitation and took her hands, placing one on his chest and holding the other. He slid his free arm around her waist and then started to move them. She stared at his chest, afraid what would show in her eyes.

Reality check; Kurz was a great solder and a good guy. Ever since Sousuke had gone to Japan, they had been spending a lot of time alone together. They were use to there being three of them and never bothered to change their habits just because it was just the two of them now. They always joked but without a third person, the jokes became more sexual, more private. They talked with each other more often and had gotten to know each other better than anyone else. Through the late nights drinking and long missions together She had found that Kurz had a surprisingly sweet side and wasn't a complete pervert, especially when it was just the two of them. Even when she was drunk, being a complete bitch, or both, he was always there for her and never left. He was loyal, sweet, funny and well, hot. Six foot plus, blond hair, deep blue eyes, a chiseled face and a great body. It was hard not to be attracted to him.

She chanced a glance at his face and found that he was looking down at her. Their eyes meat and she wanted to look away but couldn't. Kurz pulled her into him a little tighter and the movement mad her hand move up further to his neck. Mao could feel his pulse vibrating fast in his throat. He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but turn a little red in the face. Kurz's smile went to a full grin as he snickered a little at her reaction. _What an ass._ Mao let go and tried to pull away but Kurz stopped her; putting both arms around her waist and holding her tight.

Sure she put up a tough guy, hard ass exterior but Kurz knew she didn't really trust anybody and was a bit sensitive when she thought people were making fun of her, epically in the rare moments when she let herself be a woman. "Sorry." He breathed his apology quietly into her hair.

"Ass." She whispered back into his chest as she slid her arms up to wrap around her neck. They held each other and slow danced the way high school kids do because they don't know how. _He smells nice… and he….__**feels **__nice._ Kurz laid his check on top of her head and smiled, awed by how wonderful it felt to hold her. She felt his smile, "What's so funny?" There was a hit of anger in her voice.

"Nothing's funny Mel."

She was agitated, "Then why the smile."

He knew he had to tell her, otherwise she'd get mad. "I was just thinking… that well, this is nice." That she wasn't expecting and shot her gaze up and looked up at him. Kurz gave her a warm smile and brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand. He saw her lips part and felt her go still, her hands at the back of his neck tensed. He waited to see if she was going to hit him or walk away but she didn't. Slowly he brought his hand back up to her cheek and cupped it, angling her face up as he brought his head down to hers. He kissed her softly. Mao's eyes went wide before she closed them and kissed him back. Kurz felt her respond and press his lips tighter to hers, pulling her hips flush against his as he did so. Mao relaxed in to him and unclenched her hands to loosely weave into his long locks. They heard the song change and gradually broke apart. Kurz trailed his hand down to her shoulder as Mao did the same with hers ending resting on his chest. "Mel I…" He couldn't finish though, as soon as he spoke her name her eyes went wide and she shoved him off, running away fast from where they stood.

"Mel!" Kurz screamed after her but she was already out the door. He tried to run after her but the floor had gotten thick with people again and it was hard to get by. He finally reached the exit but a man stopped him making him pay the tab before leaving. By the time he got out but couldn't spot her anywhere. He checked all the nearby bars but still couldn't seem to find her. He was so angry at himself that he voiced his thoughts. "Fuck! Why the hell did I have to kiss her, no she'll probably never speak to me again."He wondered around the main strip looking for her before finally giving up. He stopped at corner store that advertised 'fine wine' and went it. He bought the strongest stuff he could find and walked out. As he walked and drank he couldn't help but take notice of all the smiling families and happy couples enjoying the romantic scenery and nice weather. Kurz let out a long sigh as he walked away from the bright lights and happy couples, finally stopping on a bridge he looked out over the river_. _ He took another drink and looked along the shore line. _Mel?_ Kurz came off the bridge and walked a ways down the bank until he reached her. He stopped a few feet behind her, "Hey."

"Hey." She greeted him flatly without even turning around.

He was afraid that she'd take off on him again, so each word was carful. "Mind if I have a seat?"

"It's a free country, I think."

Kurz smiled, "It is." He sat on the grass a few feet from her, further than he normally would. It was quite for awhile, but this time Mao was the first to talk.

"What's in the bag?"

"Booze, want some?" He extended his hand and offered it to her. She took it without looking at him and took a huge swig from the paper bag in closed bottle.

"What is this?" She looked at him and coughed as she asked.

"Wine."

"Wine? Why the hell did you buy wine?"

He shrugged. "Well this is France and wine country so all I could find was wine. Is it that bad?"

She studied he blank face. "No, I just, well didn't take you for a wine kind of guy and was expecting something else when I drank it. It actually quite good though."

Kurz fought a smile, "When in Rome I guess."

Mao noticed that he was trying not to show any emotion and busted out laughing. He looked startled and it only mad her laugh harder. He finally gave in a joined her laughing as she lied down onto the grass and held her sides.

"It wasn't that funny Mel."

"Yes it was." She said as she stretched out still on her back. "Nice night hu."

"Ya, I was just thinking that when I was looking for you."

"Too many happy cupl… people around. It's much nicer down here."

Kurz nodded as he picked up the bottle to take a gulp before lying down next to her on his back. "I'm sorry Mel and I take full responsibility and accept whet ever consequences you see fit."

"Shut up Webber."

"I serious."

"So am I. Shut up."

"I should never have… you're my best friend… I'm sorry…"

_God! Why did I have to run out of there like that on him? I'm such a fucking woes! Now he's beating himself up and it's not like he forced himself on me or took advantage of me when I was drunk._ "You're my best friend too…" she admitted it quietly. "And I'm… I… I suck at these kinds of things!" Mao gave a frustrated growl and put her hands up to hold her head and let out a long breath. "I'm the one that should be saying sorry, not you. I'm the one who ran out like a coward."

Kurz closed his eyes. "You only did that because I… kissed you."

She could hear the agony in his voice. The way he kissed her felt like so much more than him just trying to get in her pants, like he had told her without words that he cared about her and now he was beating himself up because he had. _Because he thinks that I don't care about him like that…. Do I? Does he?_ "I never said no, Kurz…"

He felt a hot jolt of hope go through him and opened his eyes to see Mao leaning over him on her side. Her expression was intense but somehow relaxed, sure.

"What are you thinking?" She asked in a subdued voice.

"How beautiful you make the starry night sky look." His voice was matter of fact as he answered her and reached up, tucking a lock of her short cropped hair behind her ear. She gave him soft eyes and a thought crossed his mind that he had to know the answer to before they went any further. "Mel, are you drunk?"

Mao's body went ridged and her hands clenched into fists. "What the hell! What makes you ask me that?!"

'It's just that… well I never thought that you would come on to me sober." He was quite as he spoke.

Mao was beyond pissed and sat up straight. "That right! You didn't think! God I can't believe… Aahhh! I'm so out of here!" She went to stand up but Kurz grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. She tried to punch him with her free hand but he rolled and pinned her down. She kneed him in the stomach but it wasn't enough.

"Damn it Mel, will you stop for a second and let me finish!"

She was pissed at him and herself for her actions and her words spit out like venom. "Why Should I!"

"I had to ask. If… I don't want to do anything that would make you hate me." He looked away and sat up before continuing. "I don't wanna loose you Mel…"

She was speechless. Slowly she sat up and took Kurz by the hand. The contact seemed to startle him and he jumped. He opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. She took it away and replaced her finger with her lips. The kiss was carful but quickly grew, becoming more passionate and more demanding by the second. Mao wove her hands through Kurz's hair and he held the side of her face. They let their lips and tongs dance along one another's as they found themselves tangling into one another's body.

They jumped apart at the sound of voices that were coming from up the hill of the bank, hoping the voices weren't any one they knew. As the voices came closer Mao noticed that it was two men, speaking French. It irked her not to know what they were saying and she unclipped the holster of her gun that was concealed at the small of her back. Kurz grabbed her hand and gave her a look that told her not to pull it. She gave him a hard look back but knew he was right and relaxed her hold on the gun. "What are they saying?"

Kurz was silent for a moment, "There talking about how that chick at the bar was hot… and there teasing each other about how the other never would have had a chance with her… It's all typical drunken guy crap Mel, nothing to worry about."

Slowly she took her hand off the gun and re-clipped the holster, "Ya, Ya okay." The two men never came close; they headed down the opposite side of the embankment.

Kurz waited until he could no longer hear the voices and stood up, "Let's get out of her."

Mao rose, "And go where?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Nope."

Kurz thought for a moment. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm sick of eating shitty food and sleeping in a hard bead with no company and minimal boozes."

Mao laughed, "Me too. So what's your point?"

"My point babes, is that we should find a really nice hotel, get a room with a balcony and a view, order good food and expensive liquor, shoot the shit, and fall asleep in a big, soft, warm bead!"

"Ya okay Webber." She said it sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. We can do it. We're in France so it's not like it's gonna be hard to find a nice place to stay, or good boozes, or food. So why not?"

She looked away. "You know why… sure we're in France and all that but I mean, hell Kurz you know what some people already think about us. If anyone finds out that we stayed in a place like you're describing together then the roomers will get even worse and I don't want you to lose your job or be moved to another unit and I sure as hell don't wasn't to be reprimanded for something I didn't do."

"You have a point." He admitted. "But Mel, tell me truthfully… do you want to do it all?"

She didn't look and him or speak right away and when she finally did, her words came out just above a whisper. "I wanna forget about all the things that happened this past week… I wanna forget about all of it and have a care free good time for once…"

Kurz understood and knew what she was going through. He too had seen and done more than he ever wanted to and he hadn't been around it as long as her. Sure it 'came with the job' but that didn't make it any easier. He reached out and took her hand and she look at him then. He spoke and it held understanding, "Then let me help you forget." He kissed her and it was gentle. He pulled back and for the first time saw one her face for the years of pain and violence, so much loss and hurt. Kurz moved into Mao and held her tight. He held her and she wrapped her arms around him in return. He spoke into her hair, "Let me be your good time."

Reality check; Mao could be a total bitch, a completely boneable bitch though; killer talent and killer curves! But she cared for the people that she served with and that served under her. She would do anything it took to keep all of them safe even if it met putting herself in danger. She was strong. And lately, he had seen so much more of her. Over the time they had spent together without Sousuke she had opened up to him. She was amazing, caring, tough, sexy and fun. There was so much more to her then she let others see. When it was just the two of them lately, she had even started to joke with him more privately, sexually, she let him do and say things that he would never have gotten away with in the past. He couldn't imagine not being able to hear her laugh or see her smile. She was all he thought about lately and he wanted to be with her in every way.

Kurz moved his head from the top of hers down to rest his chin on her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear. "Let me take it all away Melissa."

"I can't." She replied and her voice sounded defeated.

"Why not? Let me be everything you need tonight."

The way he said it made her heart pound. "Just for tonight…?"

"I'll be whatever you need, whenever you need it."

It was the sweetest and most unnerving thing anyone had ever told her. _His voice didn't even falter when he said that… he really means it…_ "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3 Everything You Need

He nuzzled his face into her neck and placed a chase kiss on it. She sigh and he kissed her again, this time lingering longer. "Let's get out of here." She simply nodded and walked with him back up the bridge. She didn't question where they were going as he led the way. It didn't take long, he lead them to a quaint but extravagant looking hotel. Mao followed him in and couldn't help but admire the eighteenth century architecture and décor of the place as Kurz went to the front desk. _It's beautiful in here. Kurz… why is he being so nice? Why is he so willing and actually doing all of this for me?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on hers.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Mao's lips twisted up a little as they began to walk, "Ya, it is but I never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

Kurz gave a grin of his own, "So a tough guy can't have a sensitive side?"

She couldn't help but tease, "Ya, but you're a pretty boy, not a tough guy."

He laughed as he opened the door to their room and spoke in a soft voice, "I'm whatever you need." His words made her freeze in the opening and he walked past her, sliding his hand away from hers. Kurz wanted to check the room out and see what was there. Pulse, he figured Mao might need a minute alone. He stopped in the huge bathroom equipped with a stand up shower, vanity and a huge tub. He reached down and turned on the water to fill it figuring a bath might help her relax and hoping he'd get to join her. He couldn't help but fantasize about it as he looked around the bathroom. Spotting a container of bubble bath and decided to poor it in.

"What are you doing?"

"Bubble bath babes." He said as he flashed her a smile. "Thought you might like one."

"Kurz, why are you being so good to me?"

He didn't know how to answer that. Luckily a nock came at the door. "That's the room service, I'll get it." He turned off the water. "Go ahead and hop in, enjoy. I'll be right back." He closed the door on his way out before she could protest.

_Room service, what for? Nice bathroom, you could fit like four people in this tub. _She quickly undressed and got in. _This is kind of nice… gotta hand it to Kurz. Kurz…_ **Nock, nock, nock.**

"Can I come in?"

_He's asking? I thought he would just walk in…_ "Ya." She watched him open the door and walk in shirtless. It was hard not to look. Kurz caught her looking and a grin spread across his face that went from ear to ear. _Great now he's gonna think I was checking him out. Shit, I was though._

"Want some Wine?"

"What's with you and wine today?"

"Well this is wine country. If you're in it why not drink it. It would be like going to Russia and not drink vodka."

"When in Rome." Mao teased.

"More like France." He teased back and walked over to the edge of the tub, pouring her a glass. If there hadn't been so many bubbles, he would have had a bird's-eye view of her whole naked body. He was trying to behave himself though, he was trying to be smooth, a romance. He handed her the glass and she gave him a strange look before taking it. He eyed her as he stepped back and undid the button of his jeans; letting his hands linger as he pulled down the zipper.

Mao watched and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. "What are you doing?" She questioned in a breathy voice.

"Oh right." He stopped and walked over to the light switch and turned it down, dimming the room.

Mao couldn't breathe as she watched him walk back over; the flat toned planes of his stomach moved with every step, his jeans barely hung on to his masculine hips and it was all outlined by the irresistible thin line of blond hair that ran from the bottom of his bellybutton and disappeared into the rim of his jeans. His eyes caught hers and she looked away, staring into the bubbles. _What do I do, what do I say! Do I want him to…_ Her thought were cut off by the feel of the water moving and legs brushing hers. Kurz moved into the tub with her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. Both of them were completely and utterly naked now, Mao's heart was racing and she drank the whole glass of wine without coming up for a breath. _God what am I doing!?_

Kurz gave a quite laugh and took the bottle, drinking straight from it. Mao set her glass down on the edge of the tub and tried to breath.

"Want more?" he asked in a low velvety voice against her shoulder.

She gave a breathy "Yes." Kurz cupped the side of her face, pulling her head to the side and twisting her so his mouth could meat hers. He pressed for her to open and she did. He kissed her and passed the wine that was in his mouth into hers. It caught her off guard and a thin red line ran down the corner of her lips. She swallowed and Kurz pulled away, hesitating to lick away the trail of wine away that ran down her chin. She let out a sigh as he moved and kissed her collarbone. "God Kurz." She breathed the words and let her head tip back to rest against his shoulder. He didn't stop there, he moved along her neck and down her back, even kissing the spots where bubbles touched, his hands caressing the parts of her body that were submerged. _God this feels soo good. His hand and lips and body… I don't want him to stop!_ Mao turned herself so they were face to face and kissed him, her hunger for his touch evident in the pressure and movement of her lips. She played her hands along his chest and neck while his fingertips trailed up and down her back. They kissed and nibbled at each other in the tub. Their passionate kisses and tender caresses tore deep moans from each other and made the world simple melt away, cease to exist, as time stood still. She had no idea how long they were in there for and didn't care.

Kurz spoke with his lips still against the skin of Mao's chest. "Waters getting cold. How about I take you to bed now?"

Mao was lost in a world of bliss and pleasure. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed and alive, this much pleasure! The way he touched her felt so incredible, no other man had ever made her feel this wonderful. _It's all because of Kurz… he's the reason I'm so…_ She answered with her head still tilted back and eyes shut, "You can take me anywhere you want." He went still for a moment and she lifted her head so their eyes could meet. He looked into her eyes, searching for something that wasn't there before he smiled and picked her up. She gave a little sequel as he did it, not expecting to be lifted out of the tub. He laughed because of the little eek and couldn't help but kiss her. He stepped out still carrying her while kissing and slipped on the wet floor; stumbling into the sink and almost dropping her.

Mao laughed and couldn't help but tease, "Glad you're so coordinated."

"Glad you're so naked." He teased back while sitting her on the edge of the counter to regained his footing.

She reached out and pulled him into her, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process and pushing their groins together. "Better footing?" He nodded, unable to speak. "Good." She smiled and folded her arms around his neck, drawing herself up to kiss him. He grasped her thighs with his hands and lifted her onto him and spun around. Mao broke away laughing as they spun, both smiling. He stopped and kissed her as he walked into the bead room.

Kurz stopped at the edge of the bead with Mao still wrapped intemently around his waist. He stared at her with sparkling eyes, "I've never heard you laugh like that before."

"There are a lot of sounds you've never heard me make." She said in a low seductive purr and watched as the humor left his eyes and was replaced by desire. The look made things low in her body tighten and she forgot how to breathe again. Kurz lowered them onto the bead and she let her legs slide off from around his waist. He kissed her like he had in the tub and she felt the world slip away again but fought it. "Just for tonight…" It came out as both a statement and a question.

He heard her uncertainty and repeated what he had told her earlier. "I'll be whatever you need whenever you need it… and I'll be everything you need tonight."

His words made her heart stop and she had to ask again. "Why are you being so good to me?"

Kurz let out a long breath, "you're not going to let this one go, are you?"

She knew she should, she knew she should go with it and simply be happy. But she just had to know. It was a part of herself that she hated. "No, I'm not."

He took in a deep breath before speaking. "Because for some reason I can't stand to see you unhappy or hurt or anything but smiling…" His body went still, that impossible still that it did whenever he had a sniper rifle in his hands.

For the first time since she had known him, he seemed unsure of himself. He didn't turn his head away as he spoke but he didn't look in her eyes as he usually did. The whole thing was so unlike the Kurz she knew. _Or maybe this is exactly what Kurz is like, the Kurz I've just begun to know, not the one everyone else thinks they know. Hell the way he's behaving tonight is so not what I ever imagined he'd ever act like._ "Do you mean that?" Mao asked softly and this time she was the one that looked away.

"Yes." He didn't move as he said it.

_He means it… I just wanted a night of care free fun but I…but Kurz, the way her makes me feel… oh hell! Fuck it!_ She snatched Kurz by the hair and pulled him into her, placing a rough long kiss on his lips. He kissed her back but with a different intensity, he was in no way rough, he pushed into her softly and his tongue skimmed across her lips. A tremor ran through Mao's body and she stopped pressing so hard. He nibbled on her lower lip and a small moan escaped from her throat. He moved his attention to her neck and kissed down it. Mao made a small whimpering sound and spoke breathily, "Be my good time Kurz, take it all away."

"Yes." He muttered it against her skin. "Yes." He said it as he slid himself back up her body and into her.

"Yes." She echoed his words with desire as he kissed her. Mao tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, he wanted to take it slow and enjoy every last inch of her while she was letting him. Kurz stared into her eyes as he moved slowly in and out, trying to burn the image of her beneath him into his mind for ever. It didn't take long before Mao started to move with him, rotating her hips with every thrust and arching her back to meet his chest. Every kiss, every touch and nibble, every movement was deliberate and they echoed each other's cries of pleasure. Mao couldn't think passed anything beyond the unbelievable pleasure. During or even after it was over. Like in the tub, she had no idea how long they were together. It must have been a long time though; the sun was starting to peek over the horizon when they finally screamed their releases and collapsed into one another.

Mao couldn't think and found it hard enough to breathe right away and it took her a couple of minutes to realize that Kurz was having the same problem with moving as she was. She let out a breathy laugh. Kurz gave a breathy laugh of his own and rolled onto his side, grabbing her and holding her against him. She didn't fight him about it, there was no point; it would be stupid to not let him hold her after what they had just done. _This is nice…_ Mao stretched out and pressed herself to him, letting herself enjoy simply being held. She traced little circles with her finger tips into his chest and he stroked his hand through her short hair. _This feels… his strong arms and firm hold, the way he's touching me… the sound of his heart. It's all so relaxing and enjoyable._ Mao felt herself gradually slipping into sleep and tried to fight it. Kurz's voice came and it seemed far away.

"Hush hush." His voice was heavy with sleep, "sleep."

_I've gotta say something now that he has._ "Hey Kurz?"

"Ya?"

"I was wrong, you do have a sensitive side." She felt him smile and teased, "But you're still a candy assed fuck and a letch."

He laughed quietly and teased her back, "And you're still a cold hearted bitch."

Name calling and teasing was just what they did. Sure it was stupid and immature but it worked for them both, they had always done it. Kurz felt himself slipping into sleep and didn't fight it but had to say one last thing, "Je vous aime Melissa."

"What?"

"I'll tell you what it means some other time." He said as he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night mon amour."

"Night Kurz."

________________________________________________________________________

I knew there was no way I was going to be able to update this over the summer, things are going to be way beyond crazy and I don't know if I'm even going to be in the states. With that said, I don't know if I like the last two chapters, they were a bit rushed. (I didn't want to leave people hanging.) Good, bad, needs work? Let me know what you all think, it would be much appreciated and I will reply back as soon as I can. Thanks, and thanks to everyone who commented already and to Unkeptsecret for the advice.

________________________________________________________________________

Je vous aime- I love you

Mon amour- My love


End file.
